knighthoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Promotion
Heroes in Knighthood have a hero promotion system which allows them to gain additional buffs. Star Level Each hero has stars that boosts their powers by 10 percent increments. The amount they get depends on their rarity: common heroes have 3 stars, rare heroes have 4, epic heroes have 5, legendary heroes have 6 and unique heroes have 7. The final star gives a hero an additional benefit, and it varies by each hero. Common: *Ash: adds a chance to inflict Unfocus with Base Power. *Rosalin: Rage Power deals 50% more damage to enemies with Stun. *Helmar: adds a chance to inflict Stun with Base Power. *Sola: Base Power deals 50% more damage to enemies with Burn. Rare: *Zoe: adds a chance to gain Focus with Rage Power. *Aeron: Rage Power deals 50% more damage to enemies with Poison. *Serra: increases healing from Alchemist heroes by 20%. *Wormwood: adds a chance to gain Protect with Base Power. *Tara: adds a chance to inflict Burn with Base Power. *Tristan: adds a chance to gain Protect with Base Power. *Krusa: adds a chance to inflict Expose with Rage Power. *Rokara: increases critical chance of hero powers by 30%. *Outis: increases damage of Cult minions by 20%. *Gwen: adds a chance to inflict Weaken with Rage Power. *Blaine: increases damage of Troll minions by 20%. *Zalam: Base Power deals 50% more damage to enemies with Acid. *Titania: adds a chance to gain Focus with Base Power. *Anaara: Rage Power deals 50% more damage to enemies with Expose. *Balberith: increases 50% critical chance to Beast enemies. *Neko: increases 50% critical chance to Goblin enemies. *Fahari: adds a chance to gain Regenerate with Rage Power. *Cladis: increases 50% critical chance to Outlaw enemies. Epic: *Ulfred: increases healing from Mage heroes by 20%. *Grimm: adds a chance to inflict Weaken with Rage Power. *Grax: increases damage of Goblin minions by 20%. *Nijuro: increase critical chance of Warrior hero powers by 30%. *Lars: adds a chance to inflict Expose with Base Power. *Rhiannon: adds a chance to inflict Acid with Base Power. *Pentatonix: increases damage of Outlaw minions by 20%. *Byrne: Base Power deals 50% more damage to enemies with Weaken. *Ursula: increases 50% critical chance to Demon enemies. *Viktor: increase damage of Undead minions by 20%. *Delphinia: increases 50% critical chance to Undead enemies. *Dvalin: increases 50% critical chance to Demon enemies. *Don Diego: increases 50% critical chance to Outlaw enemies. *Olaf: increases 50% critical chance to Golem enemies. Legendary: *Millicent: increases Poison effect damage by 100%. *Lanasa: adds a chance to inflict Weaken with Rage Power. *Vordrai: increases Burn effect damage by 100%. *Ericson: adds a chance to inflict Weaken with Base Power. *Gunn: increases Acid effect damage by 100%. *Herne: adds a chance to inflict Expose with Rage Power. *Griz: increases damage of Beast minions by 20%. *Logan: Base Power deals 50% more damage to enemies with Expose. *Lukin: increases critical chance of only his powers by 30%. Unique: *Isstara: increases critical chance of Hunter hero powers by 30%. *Balendu: increases damage of Demon minions by 20%. *Erinn: gives Knight and minions +30% critical damage with chain start attacks. *Keera: increases critical chance of Rogue hero powers by 30%. *Doctor Flox: adds a chance to inflict Acid with Rage Power. *Lance: adds a chance to gain Regenerate with Rage Power. *Alder: adds a chance to inflict Stun with Base Power. *MacLeod: increases 50% critical chance to Goblin enemies. *Geber: increases damage of Golem minions by 20%. Shards Stars are increased (promoted) by collecting hero shards. Rank Up Once a Knight is past level 20, their heroes cannot exceed level 20 without ranking up. Ranking increases a hero's level cap (max level). Drops and tomes, as well as gold, are required to rank up a hero. Drops Drops currently come in three types related to rank: humility (for ranks 1 and 2), diligence (for ranks 3 and 4) and generosity (for rank 5). Tomes Tomes come in ten types related to hero attitude alignment: holy, valiant, champion, logical, rebel, maverick, dark, chaotic, lawful and maniacal. As a hero's rank increases, the number of tomes required to increase rank doubles.